koeifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kyosei
Hi, welcome to Dynasty Warriors Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Main Page page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Aeonlord92 (Talk) 19:14, March 23, 2009 Gallery Hey, I just wanted to know your reasoning for not having the Dynasty Warriors 6 artwork images in their respective character's Gallery. There's really no reason why we can't have them there, even if it is on the page twice. I also wanted to know why you removed the Trivia I added to the Sun Quan/Liu Bei/Huang Gai articles. Thanks for your time! GreatPanda 22:18, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :The trivia was removed because the case of their faces not changing is the same for every character. Removal of the 6 artwork was mostly because I felt it was redundant to see it twice. There's no real reason to have it there and all it does is increase the page's loading time. It feels like were trying to spam the viewer without a real purpose. kyosei 22:27, 19 April 2009 (UTC) But the reason I added the Trivia is because the specific characters' costumesare supposed to be the exact design from DW6 had differences between the costumes. They kept current-gen features when the whole costume was supposed to be next-gen. Also, I'll quote myself - "It's not "redundant" at all - It would be redundant if we used an image fourteen times in an article. There's the image at the top and bottom of a page. People will have to scroll through down a good amount before they reach that second view." It's not like viewers are going to think to themselves, "Wow, these repeating images sure makes my wait for the complete page longer. I hate this Wiki." The added loading time is too small to have anny real or notable difference. Adding the image in the Gallery is so that users won't have to scroll up and down a large page just to view an image. It's all there in one compact space. GreatPanda 22:39, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :It's not that hard to see the top and the bottom of the page. People can just hit the "Home" and "End" keys on their keyboard to accomplish the same thing without scrolling. Some pages aren't even that long to begin with. I'd also rather people come to read what's actually written on the pages rather than come to look at the pictures and then leave. Adding the same picture again encourages the latter attitude. kyosei 23:00, 19 April 2009 (UTC) The part about the top and bottom of a page didn't really relate to the topic at hand, but OK. The point of editing this Wiki is to help expand it, pages will eventually be long if all goes well. And how does having all the images in one place encourage just looking at pictures then leaving? Even if people do look at the gallery and leave, they can just look at the bottom of the page, then scroll to the top and leave. Not having the image in the gallery won't do anything to prevent it. GreatPanda 23:24, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :I don't see how adding the same picture in the gallery helps expand a page. No new information is actually being added. Having all the pictures in one place encourages people to just to look at that and nothing else. They won't look at anything else in the page and thus most likely not feel inclined to help edit. I didn't say it wasn't going to prevent it, just slightly discourage it. Also the bit about the Warriors Orochi Z outfits not changing everything in the design is already mentioned in the game page itself. kyosei 23:51, 19 April 2009 (UTC) I'm pretty sure I never said anything about adding the samepicture on a page expands it. You accidentally mixed the two ideas into one. Having a full gallery doesn't encourage readers to look at that and "nothing else", all it does is provide a full selection of an item's/stage's/character's pictures. It's purpose is for convenience, mostly. I know you never said anything about not having the same image preventing a look-and-run behavior. I mentioned it to say that not having an image wouldn't help anything. And thank you for clearing the WO:Z mix-up. GreatPanda 00:08, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :I don't see how convenience is really all that important. It doesn't add anything once again coming back to feeling redundant. kyosei 00:23, 20 April 2009 (UTC) So, what you're saying is that the comfortableness and ease of browsing and searching through this Wiki isn't important? It may not add any information, but it adds some sort or homely atmosphere. And again, having something, an image twice in an article is not at all redundant. It's two times. The number after one. And the pictures are at opposite ends of the articles, so completed, readers, once again, will have to sort through a good amount before looking at that image again. GreatPanda 01:23, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :I suppose a better way to sum up why I feel it is redundant would be to say I feel the character page, in of itself, is already a kind of gallery. The pictures are already gathered in one place for the said character and thus no need for anything to be repeated. I also kind of see images as something similar to a wikilink. Once something has been linked once in the article, there's no need to link it again. kyosei 01:36, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Well, I guess that's one way to see it. I don't really agree with your opinion, but, I see what you're getting at. Perhaps the next time an Admin gets on, he can help resolve the issue. GreatPanda 01:42, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Hey, thanks for creating the talk page for me, since I login using my AceWiki username. And , can you please upload Dynasty Warriors 6 weapons for some characters? I will appreciate that. Thank You Black Falcon 02:14, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :Actually, though it may say my username, it's actually the automated welcome message wikia does for new users and uses the wiki's admin username to sign the message. In answer to your request, the reason I haven't put up the Dynasty Warriors 6 weapons for the free mode characters is mostly due to the fact that they look the same for every type (i.e. strength, skill and standard). The only thing that changes is the color of the background the weapon is on. I didn't want to put up essentially the same image 3 times. So it's a matter of figuring out a template/chart which will specify the name of the weapon for each type then putting up one picture. kyosei 03:43, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Congrats I see your the new Admin, just wanted to extend my congradulations to you! And also joy that we now have a new slav.. Admin to help block IP's and Delete pages. Anyway I'm currently bored on Summer Vacation, so I'll actually be a help to this wikia again. It is really sad I think I'm now the oldest on here...Anyway congradulations on Adminship.Moogle Buddy 21:01, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Treasure Is there a place to put treasure found in Warriors Orochi 2 on the wikia.Jediknight Vampire 12:15, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :Like I said, just make a new page named: Treasure. Make a small intro paragraph describing what the page is for and list the treasures and their objectives to your heart's content. You can easily create a new page by clicking on the link on the side bar or on the Create a New Article button on the Main Page. Kyosei 12:18, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Hi! Hey. You contacted me about a small edit to the Lu Bu page a minute ago, although I don't know whether it was just an automated message or not. I was actually looking at the page because I was reading a fanfic with some Dynasty Warriors crossover and I was wondering who the character was. I noticed someone had used the word "grew" much like you might find in The Adventures of Tom Sawyer, and being a bit of a grammar nazi, I changed it. I've never actually played the game, but it looks really interesting. I might try it out next chance I get. You've got a very well run, well organised, and very comprehensive small wiki here. Kudos to you for that. On the Hideyoshi Toyotomi page, I had added his fifth weapon information, but I'm not sure I have it place right. Could you check it to make sure it is?Jediknight Vampire 10:23, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Question who do hell r u? And mine yo own damn business.I'll listen 2 u when u mine yo own business k. And thanks for the ownership stuff I think i own wacko jacko an apology. My bad,shawtie didn't know.I'm sorry bout the cussing I didn't know u owned this website homie.When I checked my mail and saw u sent me a message again I was about 2 get ghetto-fabulous on u. Did u create this website? Can I delete stuff of my edit page? - I have some experience, trust me. Master Sima Yi August 26th, 2009 Category names If I meant to have them all in Japanese order I would have moved them. But well whatever, people are always refered in list with last name-first name order.... It looks a little... messed up in first name-last name order. User:Master Sima Yi August 26th, 2009 You mind if I add all the characters that appear in the WO series to Category:Warriors Orochi Characters instead of just the WO-exclusive ones? I have added the SW characters and DW characters categories to it, but that also includes the new SW3 characters. Master Sima Yi August 27th, 2009 There is no such thing as jediknight vampire,and ur s'spose 2 put a space between jedi knight.N not 2 get smart,but what does star wars have 2 do with ancient chinese history(dynasty warriors)? Sorry i know now that jediknight vampire is a user now.My bad shawtie. Yes, that was kind of stupid of me, but I found out about the battle categories when it was too late already. Remove them, if you wish. Master Sima Yi September 7th, 2009 Thanks man ^^ I am following the SW3 news and I will contribute what I can! Thanks for the Tutorial,and sorry for the inexperience ^^" I am new on this thing,and I just want to help the site ^^ hi how do i upload pics in wiki pages, sorry couse i'm new here if it's a stupid question Actually, the thing with the "people know them under this name order" doesn't make any sense. Look up an encyclopedia, or wikipedia, you won't find Barack Obama under the "B". So why should it be different here? Master Sima Yi 18:33, September 27, 2009 (UTC) I'm not saying it has to be the same. I'm saying that most informative sources don't list it like this. Master Sima Yi 18:40, September 27, 2009 (UTC) What? Which original authors? What did I copy? Master Sima Yi 15:12, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Oh, now I see. But I didn't just copy it, I put it in my own words as much as I could. Master Sima Yi 15:14, September 28, 2009 (UTC) That is how I learn it in school in Holland. Plus, maybe you should know that you are talking to a 15-year old. And I have a problem with concentrating, so if I do any research I usually forget most of it. I'm sorry if I offended anyone, I'm just trying to help others. Master Sima Yi 05:40, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Haha, okay. How about I try to make a new one and I'll let you check? May take some time though since I also have school to worry about. Master Sima Yi 14:09, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Okay, so I made one for Kagekatsu Uesugi. I have to say that it still looks quite the same to SamuraiWiki's one. That's because it was still in the back of my head a bit and it was hard finding usefull information about him. Still, I didn't put anything in my own words but I did what you said: take notes, and then I made it. Master Sima Yi 15:14, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, you can delete them for now. Except for the Takanobu one, he is quite important in other games like Nobunaga's Ambition. Master Sima Yi 07:37, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Fengshen Yanyi Characters I have seen some updates of characters but now it seems to stop so I would like to know if there are still updates of characters or it completely stopped. Featured article Just wanted to apologize for being so aggressive in the Voting place. I just want to help the wikia by stirring up a vote for new Featured article. Mainly the users I would like involved would be Sake Neko, Master Sima Yi, and yourself. I see why you wouldn't want to vote as an admin, and agree with the logic, but your a user like everyone else here, so I would think it proper to enjoy all things like all users. I do think both of us see eachothers point of view, so I hope all goes well from this. It might also be a suggestion to delete our conversavion in the voting area as it is rather lengthy and might scare off a vote. I just want to see this running well between all members.Moogle Buddy 19:55, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Message From Lilmissgrusome Hey thanks for the advice ^^. I know i'm not good at it, but Im new and I am learning ^^. Your better at this editing than I am, so if I make any mistakes, can you tell me what they are? Im not good at identifying errors. Thank you for your help, I really apprecate the help. Lilmissgrusome 10:46, November 9, 2009 (UTC)Lilmissgrusome Aya There has been a screenshot of SW3, with a mission that says Defeat Aya in the Uesugi main camp. So she's in. Master Sima Yi 18:23, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Well, she's now officially confirmed! Check the main page of KOEI Warriors. She, along with DW: StrikeForce 2, which has Da Qiao and Shi Huangdi, are there. Master Sima Yi 06:21, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :Also, just wanted to let you know that the final character is most likely Motonari. Click here. Though, I'm just going to wait until he's officially confirmed. Master Sima Yi 14:18, November 18, 2009 (UTC) HakugenRikuson's Report News flash in DWSF2! It looks like a new silhouette has appeared in Famitsu magazine. It must be Jiang Wei? Pictures of The Warriors Orochi Stages I was just curious, where can i find the Warriors Orochi 1 stage pictures? I already have WO2's stage pics.... Liu Hong 23:13, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Sorry Oh sorry for wasting your time... i asked that because when i looked stuff like the battle of Xiakou and all you used WO stage pictures to represent it. Liu Hong 00:06, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Protecting pages Maybe you should start protecting pages from unregistered contributers. They seem to be giving false information on certain pages. I've been protecting pages on the Saints Row Wiki too recently since there appear to a couple of vandals working. Master Sima Yi 17:37, December 3, 2009 (UTC) It was not just that. But it's your choice, I'm not gonna push that. Master Sima Yi 06:15, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Hey. Sorry about the errors I made on the Zhang Liao page, first time I've ever edited on a Wiki so I had no idea what I was doing. I wanted to ask, if I wanted to list his appearances in scenarios, where should that go? Hello. I am curious that How did you get those weapon images. Did you actually take a picture or got from another site? Please tell me about that. -- 06:24, December 22, 2009 (UTC) hihi im new here. i got this welcoming message saying if i needed any quiestions anwserd, i should come to you. i was wondering if someone could help me with editing the Takamaru page. i can provide pictures of the other Murasame Castle mode characters, accept Murasame since i cant find any of him, i apalogise for that. Ixbran 04:37, December 27, 2009 (UTC)Ixbran Kotaro Fuma Dear Kyosei, I am sorry I made the edit on Kotaro Fuma unregistered. Now that I am logged on I want to tell you I am Chinese and that I can read Japanese kanji, as it originates from Chinese. The character 疾 means swift as in swift wind 疾風 whereas it means disease as in 疾病. As Kotaro is a ninja but not a plague-distributor, I am most certain that 疾 means swiftness in this place. Best Regards, Sfa00062 04:41, January 12, 2010 (UTC) P.S. The characters are visible after selecting BIG5 display, sorry for typing in Chinese... Cao Hong Curious as to why you left in dialogue for Cao Hong in the history section, where as it's not entirely accurate if it was said or not, however, such words were spoken in the novel, but should they not be left out of the factual section as well? ummm......... wut r u talking about? ive never been to this wiki. ive never even heard of koei....:( 20:16, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Help us if you want Hello I am a user from The Three Kingdoms Wiki a wiki about the Three Kingdoms, it has over a 100 articles but many with stubs and only 2 contributers the wiki needs support and help! I hope you like(know) about the Three Kingdoms and can contribute to us. I am not the creator of the wiki, if you are going to leave a message there the creators username is Zantam03 The Wiki The Wiki Hi i hope u like the pictures i uploaded to oichi gallery Could we have a mediation about heights with this person? He doesn't really want to talk or listen to why I keep reverting his edits. Sake neko 08:22, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Dynasty Warriors Strikeforce Mind if I help the officers, missions and all those stuffs? I completed the game in PS3.( Well only the story, not the whole thing.)Yukimazan 23:09, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! But I don`t know what to start first. The Ninja Gaiden guys` weapons? Missions? Just tell me and I`ll do it.Yukimazan 05:05, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Hi I'm Kind of new here. I would appreciate it if you can help me out. thanks1 -Therider Rides Alone 22:54, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Vandalizm Vandalizm on the Zhu Huan page. Go see it. --Knightrez 12:46, May 4, 2010 (UTC) nvm- I reverted the edit . --Knightrez 14:03, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Dynasty Warriors 2. And where to get the complete artworks of all the characters in Dynasty Warriors 2? Since you seem to know. Fantajia 17:57, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Otherwise, you can edit the Oichi page, please? I put the SW3 unique weapon but falls a little on the article below. Fantajia 18:08, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Image uploading policy OK.Yukimura Sanada 08:03, May 15, 2010 (UTC) I want pictures of the wonderful personal oichi Image Uploading Policy Thanks for telling me. I had no idea how to do that. Thanks. I'll be sure to do that. --Aeris97 14:50, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Hanzo's Bio About Hattori Hanzo. His given name is Masashige. Masanari was his son; Hanzo the second. He led over 200 ninja from the Koga and Iga clans and wrote a Ninjutsu document called the Ninpiden.Kusanagi Hiei 22:18, September 5, 2010 (UTC) K Okay. But also, why wouldn't you want an organized gallery? I don't see anything wrong with the sizes. And I was going to do it for all the characters. Wouldn't you want the galleries to have order rather than just drop everything in one messy pile? Tomboy Daisy 21:23, September 24, 2010 (UTC) It's a messy pile because the only organization it has is going in order of the games. And then we just randomly have other things like series not connected to warriors games. I don't see how categorizing art from renders and then especially from misc. items is a bad thing. I see you apparently have an issue with content amount, but I don't see anything repetitive or unneeded about making a gallery better. Tomboy Daisy 01:28, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Wow, alright. There's no point in trying to reason with someone so set on what they think anyway. Tomboy Daisy 15:42, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Hanzo If Hanzo wasnt a ninja then how come normal wikipedia say's he is and stephan k. hayes who studies ninjutsu says he is how samurai archive's say he's a ninja how come loads of books such as ninja attack! true tales of assassins samurai and outlaws who had a team that read historical manual's state he was a ninja master, ninjutsu reaserchers such as anthony cummins who translates ninjustsu manual's say he's a ninja and even japanese wikipedia state he's a ninja in catagory, I meen if so many things state he is a ninja then he could be both samurai and ninja as it wasnt a social class. :Are you seriously going to tell me: "The internet says it's true so therefore it must be!" Have you read any of the books translated by Anthony? Or read any of these supposed records that state he was a ninja. Do they specifically state that the Hanzo Samurai Warriors uses was a ninja? There is more than one Hanzo after all. This particular Hanzo was never stated to be one by any actual respected Japanese historians. In fact, while you state Japanese Wikipedia as one of your sources, it too does not say Hanzo was a ninja. There's also the matter that the ninja category they tag him under does not exclusively cover ninjas. It is used to cover articles related to ninja even if the subject itself is not one themselves. Also, Stephan K. does not a historian make. He may fancy himself a ninja expert but I am not simply going to trust his word as fact when it comes to history because he is not a historian. Kyosei 19:05, October 15, 2010 (UTC) ::well yes i have shinobi soldiers and hattori hanzo the devil ninja are two books by anthony, i know which hanzo i am talking about hattori hanzo the 2nd i am not saying your wrong about him bieng a samurai but when there are so many thing's going back to the 1920's saying he's a ninja there must be a possibility and ninja attack a new book that i got states he is a ninja and and the people who wrote it are translaters that's all i dont care if you to put he was ninja or not i am just saying he could be both also hattori yasunaga was a ninja right ? and his son masanari wasnt :::Masanari is the Hanzo Samurai Warriors is using and therefore what we're basing the historical section on. Not his father. Kyosei 19:28, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::i wasnt talking about his father i was talking about Hattori Hanzo Masanari and when i said masanari at the end i ment Hattori Hanzo Masanari's son who was also called Masanari, but with so many things saying that he was a ninja you got to amit there is a possability that he was a ninja :::::Once again, I fail to see this proof as again a translator does not a historian make. A historian will also try to validate how authoritative and reliable the historical records they use are. A translator will not make this distinction. Anthony posts these testimonials on these records but I find myself skeptical as at best only some historians give credence to this via speculation and not an overwhelming majority. At best, Japanese historians will concede that Hanzo's father and grandfather were possibly ninja but again this is mostly speculative. Never do they try to label Masanari as once. This is not real a matter as ninjas being less accepted socially, this is more of a matter of trusting the reliability of the source material which makes these claims. Ninja often notoriously and purposely spread misinformation. Trusted and reliable sources will more often say he was only a samurai and not a ninja. This matter is also made more confused by the influence of popular culture. So no. I don't have to admit to any possibilities of anything if the basis of the claims being made do not have enough support to objectively believe them. Kyosei 18:05, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Bad Edits Hey, sorry for making you re-edit my edits, i was trying to fix up some pages but i ended up just making more work for others :( sorry bout that, ill get better at it soon. TealFlame 05:18, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Chen Cang Castle I was just wondering, Chan cang castle is an interesting albeit tedious battle in Dynasty Warriors 5 and i noticed that you don't have a page for it. I wanted to know if there was a particular reason for it or just that no one has gotten around to it? Because if you need someone to work on it i may be able to. TealFlame 18:16, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Hu Lao Gate edit Whether or not you'd like to keep it doesn't matter to me, but I feel that I should respond to your edit summary. Maybe I phrased the edit wrong, and it would've been more clear to say that it was more in fact a typo -- "Dong Zhou's Main Camp" should have been "Dong Zhuo's Main Camp". The primary garrison thing was more because I didn't want to use the term 'main camp' twice in the same sentence for fear of being redundant, though I know it's practically a synonym for main camp. Also, I never got to thank you for responding to my redirecting question on the community portal... so thank you! :D GreatPanda 00:01, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Edit characters dynasty warriors Hello my friend ;) Two little question, why you keep "Customization" while the page says it's talking about it already and it does nothing more ? In addition, for the games section allows it to not be able to put in 2nd category with surlignenant and instead just let bold, which is less professional. All major wiki avoids this kind of thing just to be able to have better separation and a page more professional (I'm administrator on the Fallout wiki " The Vault " is one of the largest existing one) so I think the best is to remove the section "Customization" is to put the games section in 2nd category, and may be separate one from Dynasty Warriors 4 and that of Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires that have clearly nothing to do (even at the level of models or other criteria ) unlike next Dynasty Warriors. Thank you in advance for your answers and good day to you ! Itachou [~talk~] 13:50, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Categorizing images Hello my friend ;) No no I didn't forget, but when I click on the image, it just give me a bigger image and not the entire page with the ability to edit and it was late yesterday to find a normal way to access the entire page. I was going to do today but you passed by, thank you ! Don't worry, now that I know your political categorization and I found a way to access the entire page, It will nevermore be a problem. Good day to you my friend and see you soon =) ! Itachou [~talk~] 14:27, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Dynasty Warriors 6 Trailer http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7km-C9Q0NR8 I want to know what is the name of the mission at 00:31. I want to take that quest because of it's mass forces. But what was the name of that mission? (Sorry my English is bad). WhiteStar 12:34, December 18, 2010 (UTC) 19:34 18/12/2010 :Thanks a lot. :I always wanted to take that mission but I dunno what was it's name. :Thanks a lot. WhiteStar 05:16, December 19, 2010 (UTC) 12:16 19/12/2010 Warriors Orochi quote Do you actually played Warrior Orochi??? That Cao Pi's quote "Do you think that I can be fooled by your copy version of my father!" was actually appears in Stage 2 from the story mode and why did you removed it??? User_talk:Ericard 23:27, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :Hey! If you are trying to bossy around, it means that you did not play any of the Warriors Orochi games. I need you to play back again in Cao Pi's story mode from Wei now!!! Da Ji create the dopleganger of Cao Cao in the games and you should know that!!! You seems don't actually earn the title as an admin here. And I know that you are a rank of sysop in here and you don't even deserve to earn your rank here, but to disgrace youself since you remove the true quotes. But remember, you should remember this at the moment. User_talk:Ericard 23:51, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Samurai Warriors 2: Empires movie question Hai is this kyosei?I'm newbie in this forum so forgive me if i'm wrong.I just want to ask you a help about koei games Samurai Warriors 2 empires.How to unlock 'oath of honor' movie?I had try a faqs from a cheat website such as gamefaqs but it seem doesnt work.Can you help me? :It is the best you need to buy them at the shop: Yukimura, Kanetsugu, and Mitsunari Ishida. Then start the 3 of them in General. If you directly input them in edit your own empire mode, it won't work unless if you buy them further from the stages. User_talk:Ericard 08:05, January 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Hi thanks for the info ericard,but i already unlocked them,so it become imposible to recruit them in shop,they already exist as ronin and can be reruit just by search local/search wide policy.Any idea to resolve it?Or are you have sw2 empire save game?Can you send to me via email?Thanks :: :::Mine is a memory card from PS2 consoles.So I cannot share, but I got a few tips of getting the movie: :::NOTE: Most of the character required to get them from the shop or capture them in order to work. In order to do so, just follow in every conditions. :::Oath of Friendship: During any scenario, attack a territory with Yukimura Sanada, Mitsunari Ishida, and Kanetsugu Naoe while one of the three is the lord. (Buy Yukimura Sanada, Mitsunari Ishida, and Kanetsugu Naoe. Then Participate any battle.) :::Dance of Death: During the Incident at Honnoji 1582 scenario, trigger the Incident at Honnoji as the Oda clan and accept the invitation to the battle. ( ) :::Onward to Honnoji: During the Incident at Honnoji 1582 scenario, trigger the Incident at Honnoji while you are not the Oda clan. You do not have to be a participating member in this battle to unlock the movie, but you cannot reject participating in the battle if you are given a choice to. (Create your own clan and let the CPU Akechi Clan invade on Nobunaga) :::Premonition: During any scenario and after you have received Nagamasa Azai's Love Story event, defend your territory using Nagamasa Azai and Oichi. Nagamasa Azai may have to be the lord. (Defend using Nagamasa Azai and Oichi, it only works before they were getting married.) :::Monkey's Motivation: During any scenario, attack a territory controlled by Ieyasu Tokugawa with Hideyoshi Toyotomi and Mitsunari Ishida. Both Hideyoshi and Ieyasu have to be lords. () :::The Heaviest Burden: During the Battle of Anegawa 1570 scenario, attack Shingen Takeda's clan at Kai with Ieyasu Tokugawa and Tadakatsu Honda and then retreat. () :::Showdown at Sekigahara: During the Battle of Sekigahara 1600 scenario, trigger the Battle of Sekigahara. You will be given a choice to participate in the battle no matter which clan you are, so you must participate in the battle. () :::Oath of Honor: During any scenario, attack a territory with Yukimura Sanada, Mitsunari Ishida, and Kanetsugu Naoe while none of the three is the lord. () :::Caught in the Middle: During the Battle of Anegawa 1570 scenario, trigger the Battle of Anegawa. You do not have to be a participating member in this battle to unlock the movie, but you cannot reject participating in the battle if you are given a choice to. (After clear the stage in Incident at Kushyu, accept the conquerer in Japan. Then, the cpu Oichi in Oda Clan will against Nagamasa Azai.) :::Returning the Favor: During the Battle of Sekigahara 1600 scenario, play as a force that joins the Western Army during Sekigahara. Trigger the Battle of Sekigahara and win. () :::Devil Shimazu: During the Battle of Sekigahara 1600 scenario, play as the Shimazu clan and participate in the Battle of Sekigahara. Retreat from the battle and then use Hard March to attack the Oda clan at the fief of Mino. () :::Kawanakajima: During the Battle of Kawanakajima 1560 scenario, trigger the Battle of Kawanakajima. You do not have to be a participating member in this battle to unlock the movie, but you cannot reject participating in the battle if you are given a choice to. () :::A Simple Request: During any scenario, finish a battle with Hideyoshi Toyotomi and without Nene. Hideyoshi must be the lord of the army. You may have to have already activated the Monkey's Motivation movie and Nene may have to be far away from where the battle takes place. () :::Meanwhile, at Ganryujima: During any scenario, have Musashi Miyamoto and Kojiro Sasaki in neighboring fiefs. There may be something more to this. (This is the only movie I have not gotten, so I don't know the exact requirements.) () :: :::User_talk:Ericard 13:52, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Um... Rename I am sorry. I didn't know. I promise that I will do what you say. Sorry again, Lord Kyosei. Forum fix Thanks for fixing the forum. But need more contributors for the fanon site so badly.User_talk:Ericard 12:43, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Gundam help Thanks Kyosei I'll try making that unicorn page,but if you can try helping me out and also how do you put the play station button symbols on the article. Bladestorm Where is the "Bladestorm: The Hundred Years' War" characters info?User_talk:Ericard 08:29, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :I've promote your wiki page at: http://soulcalibur.wikia.com/wiki/Soulcalibur_Wiki :This is the best way to update the bladestorm character in here(koei).User_talk:Ericard 06:38, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome, I was just curious about bladestorm for the PS2. Last month, just after CNY, I was hang around at Damansara Store at KL with my cousins. I saw the pirated DVD version of Bladestorm for PS2. I saw the package and it didn't write anything about KOEI, but only a CAPCOM logo was in it. So, I leave that game and purchase DW5:Empire. Few weeks later, I saw the Bladestorm wallpapers in this wiki and I was so regret for not buying that game before. But I will look around if it's available someday.User_talk:Ericard 10:37, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Kyo, the picture was awesome.User_talk:Ericard 13:04, March 5, 2011 (UTC) If not bladestorm, what picture do you preffer?User_talk:Ericard 20:40, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Maybe DW and SW, or Warriors Orochi. But all their arts doesn't fit at all. Can you recommended me the best picture for Koei?User_talk:Ericard 21:17, March 9, 2011 (UTC) I've seen the art, ROTK is much more better for Koei.User_talk:Ericard 12:26, March 10, 2011 (UTC) WO2 I just brought the Warriors Orochi 2 last week and the game was awesome compare to other series. Also, I've just did some research on the Samurai Officers(NPC) and Orochi Unit seems that they were using Zhou Yun's battle lance style. Warriors Orochi 1 supposed to be using the original style such as katana, spear and naginata, but it appears that they used the same style from the Dynasty characters such as Katana replace the style as Sun Jian, and Naginata/Spear replace the style as Zhou Yun.User_talk:Ericard 10:35, March 15, 2011 (UTC) ok.User_talk:Ericard 00:55, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi I am unsure if you're the adminstrator or is Sake Neko, but can you delete the picture in my profile? I didn't know that it would show up in the range of pictures on the main site. And I think you edited the Orochi page, because of the trivial and maybe friviolous trivia. But I guess out of pure speculation, doesn't make it official. To be sincere of opinion, it is evident that his tiara does have religious symbolism. Tea Posy 04:04, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Tea Posy :Image deleted. For trivia try to avoid fan speculation or opinion. Popular fan memes or official trivia is preferred for trivia sections. Besides if the trivia starts referring to some kind of symbolism at that point it should go into the character symbolism section and not trivia. Kyosei 04:21, April 26, 2011 (UTC) page deletion Hey, rather then delete pages, why don't you just correct them, it saves time and it means people don't have to start over More Info on Dynasty Warriors 7 Characters Some of the new characters, like Shi, Zhao, Hui, and Ai, still don't have information for their playable appearance. They only have their personalities written on them. Also, there are still some characters, like Cao Pi, and Meng Huo, from previous installments who aren't updated in their on their Dynasty Warriors 7 appearance. Can you try to edit them? Posting of petition link for overseas release I recently found in the KoeiWarriors Forum site a petition by a member to release SW3Z/XL and SW3E for overseas release. This member got in contanct with Insp. Chin and got a reply: OdaKazuma in Sengoku Musou 3 Empires topic I got some news for you guys. Insp. Chin, the community manager of TECMO KOEI told me that with 20,000 Signatures, all the SW3 Games will come overseas, certainly... For those who didn't signed, here it is: [http://www.petitiononline.com/SW3ZXLE/petition.html http://www.petitiononline.com/SW3ZXLE/petition.html] Could you please post this petition link to your site, so it can get more signatures.